Ninja Chat
About Ninja Chat We are pretty much one big dysfunctional Kongregate family. The mods here are fair so don't abuse their kindness. Azieru, Blarlack, Confuzzledmaniac, FuzzyBacon, JKuang, MrSpontaneous, Rachiface, stevenorr, Xiatrix, and Xestrix are usually around to keep things turning and keep us from killing each other with our ninja skills. Phoenix00017 also lurks in Ninja Chat, but since he graduated to "Admin" and got his shiny K, apparently he's too good to talk to us peons anymore. He'll pop in every once in a while - just remember, bow twice before speaking, or he'll get angry and mutter something about "whippersnappers." TheresaC can also be spotted in Ninja Chat every now and then, but she doesn't talk much because Blarlack smells and she hates him. Sten123 also drops in occasionally. We once had a record mod-party with a 22mod cap, plus Phoenix00017. This is not confirmed as a site-wide record, but it was a freaking big number of mods, and the biggest Ninja Chat has seen, to most people's knowledge. We are a great little group on Kongregate but don't let it stop you from coming in to say "hello". Usually we float around 150+ users at a given time so there is always someone to talk to. Just remember though, if one person really bashes you for being new to Kongregate, just try to let it go. Some users can be a bit harsh sometimes but they mean no harm. However, if it gets beyond simple bashing, track down a moderator or use your mute button. Some of our room's little rules: :1. Ninja Chat is a part of Kongregate. This means that users are subject to the rules and terms stated in the Code of Conduct. Read up: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct :2. Please don't post easy badges. Most of us do not care if you got an easy badge. The badge notification is poorly worded and incredibly spammy, and we have yet to find an easy badge hard enough to justify copying a 4+ line message. :3. Please don't instigate or be an idiot. Do not spam. Do not be stupid. However, if you find someone breaking these rules, you also don't have any right to taunt or harass them. Don't do it. Seriously. :4. Please keep the vulgarity at a minimum. :5. Watch the caps, and no links to anything inappropriate. When in doubt, don't. :6. Never, and I mean NEVER, conquer other chats in the name of Ninja Chat, otherwise you will get a tongue lashing from Blarlack. And you will deserve it. If Blarlack isn't available, Fuzzybacon will settle for giving you an actual lashing. :7. It's Azieru's fault. I miss him a lot. Xiatrix should come back as well. :( The hilarious part is that the day after Blarlack added this, they BOTH came back. At the same time. I was totally "WTF HAX" and they were like "ZOMG NUB!". And then Xiatrix was like "Bye" and I was sad. :8. If it's not Azieru's fault (see rule 7), it's Meepo's fault. That or Rune's. Or Toss's. Or whoever you feel like hating on at that particular moment. *Volunteers Bobart* Ninja Chat Regulars So, if you are a regular of Ninja Chat, then post your nick here. Alphabetized, for her pleasure: (...I see what you did there, but you ain't foolin' me. :P) Azieru: Z totally comes before G. Blarlack erased my proof of such, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. (pics or it didnt happen -Rico(Check the edit history for yourself. Yours truly.)) Agius23: Gamer by day...... Yeah im a gamer by night aswell. AkujiDelano: An insane teddy bear who is mistaken for a boy in virtual city and in real life as well. Banned from deviantMexicans. Albinoblackbear: Im a black bear with the genetic mutation that causes me to be white. Not the same as a white bear/polar bear. by day...... Yeah im a gamer by night aswell. Allen42(Allen, Ninja Dad): The old man of Ninja chat. It's mystifying that I, er, he can be so old and yet so cool at the same time. I spend way too much time on Kong. Pro Tip: Don't be be both arrogant and ignorant. Arassar: Ninja Chat is the only channel that didn't make me want to stick a pencil into my eye, so I decided to hang out there whilst gaming. I guess that makes me a regular. ArcaneViper(viper): You missed me out. Watch out for Blar when he's on a rampage its a mute fest. 2 years on Kong and Ninja chat is my home (yes i live in cyberspace now) Bawnk: Um, I-I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to? Do you have any idea, any idea who I am? Basically, kind of a big deal. You listening? Okay… Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and—brother—I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. If you were from where I was from, you'd be f——ing dead! Whoooo! Blarlack: Blarlack is the destroyer of fun. Blummy: Yeah, im sorta an Ex-Regular, fuzzy know me, i think, we used to be friends :/ XD Bobart: aka OCTOJESUS. aka Crusader For The Glory Of Ninja Chat! (Also, "Bobart is fighting the alphabet!!!!", but the alphabet cast "Summon Blarlack" and Bobart got pwnt.) Blar's a meanie...did you just pop in and edit that? (I would never.) Or... would he? Dun-dun-dun-duunnnnnnnn Yep. He would. Bunnykitten: AKA: Bunny A bunny and a kitten WTF!... :< why do you have to be so confuzzling. Just call me Bunny, i'll be straight up wit you. And i love to walk around naked, and i use sexuality for lots of diffrent things. Got a problem wit it then mute me :)!!! :D ZEPH ISH MY PET >:D mwhahahaha...BTW, i am ninja chat's badass. Fuck with me and Bunny 3:16 will kick chur fucking ass! Catgravy(23): I am two things. I am a cat and I am a man. Imagine a kitten head on a human body wearing a top hat and a suit coat. (1) On April 8th, at 3:37 Eastern Standard Time "Thay call mee Freedom Fighter" (direct quote) made his second coming as "Blarlikestheco**". It was fore told of in the bible of Yar. (What happened to Ninja Chat?) Three words. Bad. Mental. Picture. '' '''CedartownDawg:' Yea... Ehm. PM me? :D I have no clue what to put really just that I am the awesome asshole of NC. Quote whore of sorts. I'm often bored and I have mild A.D.D. so don't be surprised if I burst in at random times and say random schtick. If I'm not in NC, I'm probably in CK or not on so whisper me and tell me to come back to NC if you have a good enough reason, I'll generally come without too many nuclear explosions. Call me pretty much any dirivive of my name, I won't mind, though I prefer Nick, only one person can call me by my full name, she knows who she is cause I haven't said anything to her about it. What else to put.. I always have something to say about anything and everything. I'll argue my point till I die, I'm generally right, even if indirectly. Also, I'm a doctor and a terminator. CheckSumFail: I thought I'd add this guy because he's so cool, Ninjachat is pretty much what it is because of this guy, he's not a mod yet but we'll all be voting for him next election! He's also right about everything he ever says lol! although some people have this running joke of pretending he's not, it's not that funny though, they should go back to ebaums. ComradeYeltsen: Ninja Chat's stereotypical Communist Confuzzledmaniac: I am the House of Ninja Chat, can't have a chatroom without a cripple! Also, recently married to Emielle. Mybutt thanks you for reading this message. Crass: Your late night, drunken humor outlet. CrimsonLies: As Blarlack wants me to not take up 30% of the Wiki, I'll be boring! Where's people's logic these days? Moo. Damian55 daemon_slayer59: <--- Aka, Pie, Aka, Fail, Epic Fail ^.^ *( Yah especially since I didn't add this myself >_> -Dae) Daneman: The only reason i wont be in ninja chat is if it's full. Unfourtunately my parents dont like me chatting online so i cant chat that often but i always chat if they are away :D by the way you can just call me Dane if you want but not just man :P Darkninja632: yeah.. im an extreme gamer... but can (amazingly) still get a girlfriend! i usually have something to contribute to conversation. DaSchupp: Sometimes! Like today, I pobably won't tomorrow Put in the right spot by Runerocker864. "Stop" changed to "spot" by Demonwolf. Dasmitimsad: Ninja Chat is my favourite chat. It lets me show off my ninja chatting skills and awesome moves. Made a couple of friends in here too. DazaKingRFC: Ninja Chat is the only chat I use! I be a regular. I won't ever use another Chat Room. Seems to be always looking for something too(UP6) Demonwolf (Wolfy, Demon): I'm unable to condense my entire profile into a short, witty bullet point. Best just read my profile. DorkPhones: My mind works in strange ways. And this is the point where I DON'T say "Ooh, cookies!" because that's far too cliché and I don't even like cookies that much anyway. Heretic. Thou shalt not remain in the land of cookie-lovers any longer. Where'd I put my pitchfork...? Doujin (Dou, Jin, Jazz): '''Im a wierd trying to be funny person that likes everyone!!! i like all things ninja! may it be ninja cookie, ninja bananas, ninja chairs. i like it! Excepts if its about ''chickens, bewbs ( . Y . ) ''but i'll say em nonchalantly...only because i have nothing else to talk about and its awkward there... '''Dr_Watson(Doc): I want to say something funny or witty, but I'm too lazy to think of anything. *Inserts one for him* Zomg, it's a virus in chat! emokid223: Likes pie... I dunno...Also the only regular with an 'e' for the start of the username:D anymore, mahahah! Damn. I was going on 6 months too >.> "Imma go comatose for a few hours, hallucinate vividly, and then maybe experience amnesia about the whole thing." Emielle: Wife of Confuzzledmaniac, but I refuse to get him food. I'm that nice ^^ Evilducks:'''thats not the kind of thing i would want to lick... '''ErinM(DoomedGraceless/EclipseoftheSoul/Gangsta'): I'm always here, but I never am. Gmaesatr123: The only thing separating me from you is my cerebral cortex. grrrlpower5 (e-beth from da hud, grrl, e-beth, Fruit): A-hem. "Dur, it are monster, hurr hurr." Thank you. Hellgrit: Some crazy thing :P Dunno what happened but I think I may of hit my head :D So I herd you like Mudkipz hinamuffins(muffin): the one and only! YAY-ness! ^_^ Fire_Emblem8745: A regular ol' nerd willing to tackle anything that exudes the slightest whiff of "boring". Nickname is Iron. Frostfyre: Frosty Herian "I am SO going to quote that out of context." (Grrrlpower5 is too) Inuyasha1885 is mostly silent iSocket: ' Skype: isock3t - join the Great Skype migration! ''"Why is there two of them? oh" '''iSokrias: Dotdotdot Jacanata: not very talkative usually happy to help, loves pillows cause dey comfy Jackal301 i talk to much, and you lost the game i think, k bye! : He's the one you see but think "nah". Loves drumming and ukulele, music, drawing and is a cliche Japan lover =3 Jazzal: Join the Ninja Chat Whatpulse Team. http://whatpulse.org/referral/Jazzal/ Do it, or die a horrible painful death. Support the Great Skype Migration. JKuang: What do you mean I can't bring in my kittens? I only have a few thousand. JmYeom: always on ninja chat, pops in at least once a day, friendly and badge addict :) JohnLeprechaun (John) Resident smart-ass and link-spammer. Just go along with it, and maybe he won't rip you to shreds with his verbal lashes. (NOTE: Inventor of the language, religion, and soundtrack for Kirnyle. Ask me about it.) JonnyRico: You all just lost the game. (In reply to Rico, Rock_Lee states that a winner isn't you. KakashiFNGRL FNG, FN, NinjaBitch, Soy: I'm NOT Kakashi, I am his F''A''NG''I''RL! Steal my FNGRL-name and I will hunt you down! Herian is my BFF, see him online when I'm not, tell him to G-mail me! My mother-tongue isn't English so sorry if I make some spelling mistakes, you're welcome to correct me. If I like you enough not to kill you, you may call me Soy. That's all I have to say. Kpham[AKA kevin,hammy,kp,ham)Cool Im a furte babysiter!Im on ninja everyday.I have no kong relationships(i want one!send whisper on my acc.age 16-17)My dream is to become a mod.I play Runescape.I don't give a freak if you think its bad!I like all girls girls in ninja chat.I never hit women.Not even in games.Sex:bring it baby!Age:17I like Fmls(f my life) Keorode(keo): I am Link! See, I have a Master Sword and everything. *Twitch* I even have a fairy. She tells me to burn things. Happyfuntime for all! Kimphin007 (Kim, Kimp, Prego,KP, Kim-E frum da hud): The original female of ninja chat. Known as the Ninja Bitch. Usually passesout nicknames to anyone that matters. Kinsin (Kin): Funniest ninja since the power rangers. : I'm LD. Yes, I'm that guy. Supporter of the Great Skype Migration. Bet you can never guess my Skype addy.(I could've sworn you were a girl... Huh go figure -Zzorro) (Because Ld is so special and epic he gets a cool name. -UP6) Meepo: Creator of Reys Quest, Fredrico and Waffleman... its the one and only Meepo! Developin' and striving for greatness, he daily proclaims "Chips in a tube?! Thats crazy!! *chugs Pringles* num num num num num!!" He's also been working on Quest of Waffleman: The Tower of Seasons for OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND years and will probably never finish it ever. MissMurderIsh: you can call me...miss, murder, ish, fish(if you are Rico), kiddo ONLY if you are Mikey. I love food. I like to draw, and I AM SICK OF ANSWERING THE QUESTION (or ANY variant), "what does the 'z' and 's' next to people's names mean?" SO DON'T ASK IT!!! ok, that little rant over....I am generally happy. I draw. If you want a picture, ask, and then grovel, kiss my feet, and be nice for a whole day. Then I'll draw it for you. Only one, you say? well, no, but only the first one is free. ;D And don't kill me, please. Mittyboy1234'''Been here for a while just never really talked. Needs to get whatpulse. '''Fuzzybacon: Doesn't know where F is in the alphabet. (originally located between I and P, apparently...) Originally, and always. Blarlack's a meanieface! Pants Optional.(It's the Baconator!... i just noticed your in the wrong spot) MomochiKing (Momo) Yay right next to Fuzzy ^_^ Runerocker says: Really? I thought you were next to meep and moose.... MomochiKing:Nope im just that good >_< Monkmoose: In the eternal struggle for spiritual balance, one may find both peace and bliss in the depths of an Oreo cookie. Moomoofire11: A normal cow just trying to make a living on kongregate. Mr_moocky: I felt my name was missing. MrSpontaneous: International Mod of Mystery. Has been known to appear from time to time mrstickman12345: Mr.Doodle! NinjaMafia: aka RaptorJesus. oddish: i r regular nao? And Greg is a tool. Amen brother I'm now on a quest to educate people on the chewiness of rabbits. Rabbits are chewy. Steve's face is also chewy.(UP6) Odjn: He's been there forever, but is usually too busy lurkin' to chat OmegaKaiSi: We are not special. We are not crap or trash, either. We just are. We just are, and what happens just happens. ~Chuck Palahniuk panthershah(HHH): He never says anything quotable. Big fan of games and music. Hates FuzzyBacon with a very strong passion.I would like to point out that HE CHALLENGED ME! To what? A pantsless diss fight? ^.^ Hello MidgetoodleSSS. No I will never forget that nickname. NEVAR!!!!! -Iron Pekkekke: Probably doesn't like you. Don't take it personally. Phoenix00017(Nix,ld Man, Grandpa, Italian Stallion, Tuba man, Man-Whose-Denture-Glue-Keeps-Kongregate-From-Having-Fun): Git off of my lawn you whipper snappers! *waves cane menacingly* Potion222(Call me Pothead): By Time And Time again You must Use Google and Google Again PrinceEko(just call me eko): Hey, don't forget me! I've never been to a different chat room. The first time I logged in to Kong I was in Ninja Chat, and they welcomed me (especially trooper), so I decided to stay. :D Protista: The best of all single celled organisms. protoss_rush(kid, SMART GUY, Toss): need...more...n00b souls... Puppettron(pup): i'm a better(smarter) troll than you. see UD for accurat definittion. And spelling i'm actually only here because the WoW servers are down. Quinnisfat (quinnis, guinnis, fatty): been here a while, i get on usually every day that my computer works. Havent chatted in a while, i play a lot of games. PS - i knew all these guys before they were mods! Rachiface: Apparently not a regular because she hasn't been here a year. (Whatevz. EXECUTIVE POWER, GO.) rags18: I dont chat too much but when i do i rule. Rklimek: Makes up the crusaders of ninja chat with bobart one of the only people to be persecuted for trying to expand ninja chats horizons by conquering other chats which isn't apparently a very smart thing to do according to blarlack and fuzzybacon..... rockerchic'':'' teh muffin queen who collects eyeballs Rock_Lee: I are teh awesome employee of Sonic Team. I am Anti-Text Talk. Jesus, stop reading about me, you creep. STOP....LOOKING....AT....ME!!!! -kill- Also, my gf is preggers. Yay! rodi: Destroying clocks. Healing pirates. runerocker864: Before you ask, no, I do not play Runescape. Asking will result in being kicked like a noob, slapped with a fish, locked into a closet, and being fake/real muted (Which one? You'll never know ^.^ *Dramatic theme*). I also play soccer and knock Ye Olde Fossil about being old(e). Hey rachi. Ya. Cut the dramatic theme now, it's turning into overkill >.>(Still rocking runescape?) Nope, just runeing rocks. Scampy: Bottom feeder, likes to pick off the dead, dying and decaying noobies. Seonaid94(seo): Likes to talk...a bit too much. XD sonofcaine: He isn't online much anymore, but when he is, he contributes to the conversation. (Property of Rose) stevenorr: Azieru smells. SuicideMedic: I have no spiffy comment, I'm just that awesome. Taltandi: Im unknown Oh noes! I thought unknownperson6 was unknown? =o! talonkarrde07(Tal,Talon, Babyface, Sir Spencer Muffincats, bunny): yes it's me. I am one of the most regular regulars but I have not been here more then 5 months so I get told I'm not one a lot. genius-DY14 part-time genius, full time retard-Bobart.(Who needs things t make sense anyway?) TheCheeseNub: Always wantin' a little chat! thehair6: regular and friendly hairball The_kyuubi: resident furry and extremely psychotic (hey look i'm below the hair and on top of trooper) ThePooba: ThePooba: So many slots and holes to choose from. TheTall0ne: (Coming soon) Trooper(Troop): In My Badoodoo. UBERDEMON1: I'm an old reg, most people haven't heard of me. I still try to get along with newer people though... Unknownperson6: "I just wanted to be cool...XD" Trooper has fangirls! Is apparently Family pet =D. is a speshul breed of evil owl that will NEVER EVER go to sleep, and swoops humans in the night. Watch for her. -LD Upaut(up): "She's shallower than a loli's cleavage!" "You could literally make a Snuggie out of Anne Rice's flesh...:P or use Azi poo's soul to eat orphans." WargenElite(War,Warg,Fail,King-Troll)"Age:Sexy Sex:Yes Please""Loves all the girls in Ninja Chat""Strict Believer in Octo-Jesus" Wexas: The alleged Texan who is regularly confused by the Ninja Chat regulars. Only one person can call me Wexxy. You know who you are. Wurmish: I lurk, I'm not a nice person, but everyone will tell you different. Don't believe them. Runerocker says: He's also a self-proclaimed jackass and Starfighter addict. That and he doesnt know how to spell Wyvern. Wurmish replies: I'm an asshole, hoolio is the jackass. And Wyverns have nothing to do with my name, just my tattoo. w1n5t0n: The only one without a motto thing or whatever behind their name Xestrix: Currently holds the world record for being afk for exactly 7 months 2 days 1 hour 4 minutes and 35 seconds. xenotech destroyer of worlds and eater of pie Xiatrix: "Wait, why's your name on the list twice? ...Oh." xXFalkusXx: o hai, i r leik teh ubёr 1337, k? YogurtDawg: I found the underline print! Zackman14:' '''Second from the bottom... DANG YOU ZEPH and your "E" ><{{{{*> a fishie i wish i invented....... ---V--- that sounds painful. '''Zephry(Zeph, Zep, Alex, Bob, ZDawg(courtesy of up6):' *facestalker* O.o *faceburglar* >.> *facegroin* o.o *footgroin* >.< *facellama* =D (Last of the list = win)(Bunneykittens pet :D)(Lies! You here me LIES!)(Could have sworn you liked mudkipz -Lludicrousmisinterpretationsofgendersthroughchat) Randomness True Conversation: Upaut: ...unfortunately, I have a slight allergic reaction to the most common type of flora on Earth...-.- runerocker864: Grass? Upaut: Yes, Rune...grass... April 23, 2009: Phoenix00017: From across the room where my wife is studying for her med school boards: "Is that a penis??" Phoenix00017: (apparently syphilis can obscure whether or not something is a penis...) ... Phoenix00017: She keeps trying to show me the picture. ... Phoenix00017: Riiight...my wife's penis is obscured by vd... Runerocker864: If you didn't have that shiny red K''' after your name I'd knock you again about being old. But since you do, I'll just shut up and kiss your feet. Blarlack: blarlack is gulibblbblbbl Blarlack: bibble is a silly word Blarlack: bblbblbblbblbbl tee hee Blarlack: it's like a motorboat Blarlack: vruum Blarlack: nobody lies Blarlack because he smells ... Not enough sleep, or drunken rant? YOU DECIDE!!! ... Fuzzy votes both Protoss votes not enough sleep. Rune votes Ritalin overdose Drunken rat. of course." Talon Rico says Drunken rant for sure. Drunken Rant~emo Jazz just thinks it's Blarlack being Blarlack. As per usual. Mitty votes Drunken rant all the way. protoss_rush: Mods never ask for help, bacon! they are the end-all and be-all of kong skill! Blarlack: Hi, Protoss. Blarlack: My name is Blarlack. Blarlack: We must have never met. FuzzyBacon: Yeah. Blarlack just doesn't kiss me like he used to... You have no record that I said this! NONE! '' ''(Or do I?) Jam think's he's better than you now 123 in room :o "Phoenix00017: If God didn't want us to eat animals he wouldn't have made them out of meat." lottabull2: i'm lottabull bitch Confuzzledmaniac: You're also banned, bitch. Confuzzledmaniac: Sorry about that, but I had to. It was ownage. Demonwolf: Stupid keyboard. Youtrube is not a real wobsite! Here is one about mybutt... mybutt: Hey guys. runerocker864: Hey... Mybutt? EpicLord: hello Confuzzledmaniac: Ahahahaha. Confuzzledmaniac: Oh man, I'm going to abuse that. JKuang: I wasn't aware you could sell marriages online... Maybe I should put Azieru up for auction... CedartownDawg: Why would you abuse my butt? CedartownDawg: <,< Confuzzledmaniac: Jk, you'd have to pay to get rid of him. runerocker864: I hate. This. Game. Trident-Trident-not, Trident-Trident-not, not-Trident-Trident. I need it to test my quantum control deck >.<> Confuzzledmaniac: Because I love mybutt. runerocker864: >.<*Hey epic. JKuang: I guess I'll never win. >_< EpicLord: hey rune CedartownDawg: But we're talking about mybutt here.. Confuzzledmaniac: Mybutt is such a good friend to me. He keeps me warm and safe. Demonwolf: °_º JKuang: I'm going to slap mybutt if you keep this up. Confuzzledmaniac: AHAHAHA. CedartownDawg: Why are you gonna slap mybutt?! runerocker864: Wow? CedartownDawg: PERVERT! mybutt: !!! mybutt: lol CedartownDawg: In fact, women respond quicker because of the smaller size. CedartownDawg: Good job, Medic. CedartownDawg: Very, very, very good jon. CedartownDawg: Idiot. CedartownDawg: Effing irony. mrstickman12345: Now, K-9, will you accept the bone? Blarlack: This is Blark's Ninja Chat Blarlack: and in Blark's Ninja Chat, we speak Amernican Blarlack: I like 'em firm and delicious : they make Sunkist in 1-Liter bottles. CedartownDawg: He'd bend you over a table and bone every penny out of you. SuicideMedic: My tombstone is TOTALLY going to read, "WTF?! Did he died?!" : I'm watching you too hard for it to be kinky. ;) ( Friday, January 01, 2010 10:49 PM =Rambling Blar Theater= Stevenorr, stevenorr, stevenorr, he wove him out of thread. And when he gets all tired, he'll stand him on his head. There's only one recourse left to me, I must get up and sigh, for while I'd rather sail the sea, it's better than a cry. You wish you could match my lyrics, Steve, you just ain't got the beat. But that's okay, you basketweave, I'll let you keep your feet. I'm sorry for the scare, my son, I've got no morals left. I'll sit upon a rising bun and fall into a cleft. For once there was a jolly soul, his name was St. Eve Norr, And while he munched upon a troll, he opened up a door. And lo, to his surprise he saw a rather eerie sight, For with a harsh and rattling caw a bird left him that night. He searched for it for many years but wasn't quite the same, For while he found a thousand deers he'd lost his very name. So off into the distance there he wandered 'til he fell. And there I shaved off all his hair and woke him with a bell. Begone, I said, you bald strange beast, your name is Susan Jones! He gaped and coughed and ate some yeast and shook to his very bones. So St. Eve stumbled his way home his spirit crushed and dead, But when he got there he heard the phone and his palm went to his head. Have I been dead for all these years, or has this been a dream? He stood there in all of his fears, and rolled over in bed. So let this be a lesson, folks, that you shan't drink and sleep, For when you roll atwixt the oaks, your dreams are filled with sheep. The end --Blarlack, December 8, 2009. Artist's Impression of the Ninja Chat Mods - Highly Accurate Portraits by Jamcob Note: Due to cross-browser formatting problems, thumbnails have been removed. Apologies. More to come as soon as he can be bothered to pick up the pencil :3 Azieru Blarlack Blarlack Part 2 :O Blarlack Part 3 Confuzzledmaniac FuzzyBacon Rachiface stevenorr Ninja Chat's Second Grade Art Class Ninja Chat's known for our outstanding artists. Here, we present our epically made Second Grade type art! '''Unknownperson6 PokeBall For Oddish Tree ShipHellgrit Evil Barley Sugar JKuang Ducks Need Teeth to Eat Apples Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Quotes Category:Ninja Chat V.2.0 Category:NC Second Grade Art Class